


Father and Daughter

by MereMere22193



Series: Dances [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MereMere22193/pseuds/MereMere22193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Grace's wedding reception, and Jefferson works through a few personal issues as he watches his daughter dance with her new husband before the father-daughter dance.</p><p>Takes place 2 years after When You Wish Upon a Star and 17 years after Emma Swan first crossed Storybrooke's town line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father and Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Paul Simon's famous single "Father and Daughter".
> 
> Edit: Changing the name of Grace's mom and Jefferson's first wife from Alice to Mary Ann, because I like Alice and Cyrus from OUAT in Wonderland too much to split them up. Plus, this is technically in the same universe as A Charming Friend, and Mary Ann is Grace's mother and Jefferson's 1st wife in that 'verse, so...yeah.

Watching his daughter be twirled about the dance floor by her new husband was probably the most surreal, and frankly unreal, thing that Jefferson had ever experienced. And while that was saying something considering the life he had lead, Jefferson was certain that he was not alone in the sentiment that no father worth his salt was ever truly prepared for the day that their little girl truly grew up. There was just something almost indescribably earth shattering and perplexing and _lonely_ about coming to the realization that he was no longer first person she came to when she scrapped her knee or had a nightmare. And while it had been many years since she had asked him to kiss the hurt better or asked if she could sleep with him "just this once", he had always been the one that she went to for comfort, even after he had married Emma and Grace had begun taking more and more of her problems to her new mother. But now, now she ran to someone else's arms first when she needed a hug and reassurances and comfort. It hurt a little, but not because she had found someone to love and rely on who loved her just as much, he was actually very happy that she had found someone who would cherish her, and it would have hurt just as much if she were single and living completely independently. No, what hurt was the fact that she didn't really need her Papa anymore.

            He smiled sadly when the newly weds waltzed by him once again, not caring that his eyes blurred with tears at the sight of his daughter just glowing with pure happiness, the radiance of her smile outshining even the brilliance of her wedding dress. And the dress was absolutely brilliant, not only in its beauty but also in its significance. The dress itself had been designed by Ruby, surprisingly enough, and Snow White, Belle, and Emma, another surprise, had worked together to sew it just for Grace. But what really made it special was the material, a beautiful and intricately woven lace laid over a satin bodice and waist; Grace's dress had been made from the dress that Mary Ann, his first wife and Grace's mother, had worn on their wedding day. He didn't know who had pulled it off or how it had been done, but some great power, Magic, God, Fate, or maybe Mary Ann herself had pulled whatever divine strings she had wrapped around her fingers up there, but finding Mary Ann's wedding gown simply lying across the bed in Grace's old bedroom, now her little sister Olivia's, had been sent him into a tearful, stunned silence for several hours. Emma had found him when she had come early, after quote "listening to my father whine like his date had stood him up at the prom just because you didn't show up for lunch" unquote, to find him sitting on the bed clutching the gown tightly because he was afraid it would disappear if he let go. Her light touch on his shoulder had startled him out of the daze he had been in, and when he looked at her face he had seen worry, some uncertainty, and then understanding tinged with sadness, and most importantly love when she realized just what he was holding. He had simply unclenched one hand from the material and wrapped his arm around her waist before burying his head to her stomach and saying, "Somewhere out there, Mary Ann is laughing her ass off at what a crybaby I've become." Emma had simply wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezing gently. Before telling him that she would probably smack him upside the head for being an idiot first. Jefferson had laughed at that.

            Jefferson had once asked his beautiful wife if she ever resented Mary Ann or him for the place that she had in his heart, or the fact that some part of him would always love her. She had just given him her 'how are you this dense?' look and said that it would be pretty hypocritical of her to resent him for still loving his first wife, the mother of his child, when there was a part of her that would always love her own first love, Neal, Henry's birth father. What was important to her, she had told him, was that, even though there would always be a place in their hearts for them, she and Jefferson loved each other now and always would, even if some Regina wannabe unleashed a curse that turned them all in to fish. That had just made Jefferson love her more, because like him, she understood what it meant to love more than one person in one lifetime and that understanding had only strengthened them over the past 15 years. Though it hadn't hurt that they had had three children of their own over those years, no matter how much Emma had sworn to kill him for doing this to her each time.

            Jefferson sighed as he watched Grace be dipped down low by her husband. He was a good kid, even if Jefferson resented him just a little bit for taking away his baby girl. He had been a bit apprehensive when he had learned that man had once run around on four legs and had been heir to a pride of lions, but Simba, or James as he had been called during the Curse, had proven himself to be both a kind and gentle man and fierce and loyal protector. It also amused him that they had both come up with the idea to use "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" as the song for their first dance, considering it was from the movie supposedly based on James' life. He had no need to worry about his daughter's safety and happiness with the man. He swiped at his eyes as the song came to an end and clapped with the reception as the bride and groom finished their first dance as husband and wife. As the clapping wound down, Jefferson felt gun calloused fingers gently touch his neck as his wife came to a stop next to him. He turned to look at Emma and found her staring at him with slight concern.

            "You okay there, babe?" she asked quietly as she reached up to wipe away the tears on his cheek. He caught the hand and turned his head to place a gentle kiss on the palm. He watched from the corner of his eye as she blushed. It always made him smile to see that he could still get a rise out of her even after so many years together

            "Yes Geliebte, I'm alright," he answered, and then continued at her skeptically raised eyebrow. "A little overwhelmed, darling, but I'll be okay." She just smiled at him a little sadly.

            "I'm wondering if I should call you out on your bullshit now, or wait until you're really drunk like you did to me at Henry's wedding." she said, her soft tone gentling the sharp words.

            "Maybe later," Jefferson said with an answering smile before leaning in to kiss her forehead. "You can kick my ass when we get home if it makes you feel better."

            Before Emma could respond, Jefferson was suddenly slammed into by 122 lbs of a blissfully happy 27 year old. He let out an "Ouf!" and stumbled a bit as he tried to balance himself and his little girl before they fell over.

            "Easy there sweetheart!" Jefferson barked out with a laugh. "You'll send me tumbling into the fine china or worse tear your dress that way!" He looked down to see Grace smiling back it him sheepishly and saw Emma nearly bend over as she tried to stifle her snickers. Looking back at Grace, he couldn't help but smile, she looked just like her mother, but with the high cheekbones of his family that made her look like the noblewoman she should have been. He gently chucked her under the chin and then kissed her forehead, and she cuddled close to him. "Now, what was it you needed Liebling?" he asked, and nearly got a broken jaw for his troubles as she reared back in sudden awareness.

            "I almost forgot! It's time for the father-daughter dance Papa!" She exclaimed happily and started dragging him towards the dance floor. He sent a pleading look to his wife only to find her watching the spectacle with amusement as she held their five year old, Damian, on one hip. In the distance, he could see Henry, standing with his own wife, with an arm wrapped around Olivia's shoulder, as the 14 year old kept a hold of Anastasia, they're middle child. As his daughter dragged him to the center, his eyes swept around the ballroom they were using as a reception hall in downtown Storybrooke. His eye caught David's as the prince stood with his arms wrapped around his wife, the man just smiled at him and gave a nod. One that Jefferson returned, he knew just how important this was, because like Jefferson, David had nearly missed all of his daughter's life. A long time ago, before Emma and Snow White had returned to Storybrooke, Jefferson and David had sat down one night in Granny's and discussed how much it hurt to not be a part of their daughters' lives and how they would cherish the time they now had, they had become fast friends after that, and when Jefferson and Emma had begun dating, David had been their most avid supporter. It was nice to have such a stalwart friend and ally, but as Jefferson's eyes swept the rest of the room he took in all of the friends he had made, friends that were now here to celebrate the happiest day of his daughter's life. It still surprised him just how many had decided to remain here in Storybrooke instead of going home to the Enchanted Forest, but that was just it, this was their home now. A home where they could start a new and really grow, and while they could now come and go as they pleased, either towards the outside world or back to the Enchanted Forest, most had stayed. And any magic was kept tightly under wraps when a tourist happened to drive in. It was a good life, and it was all theirs.

            "And now, seeing as the father of the bride has been dragged out of his hiding spot, it is time to begin the father-daughter dance!" a voice jubilantly exclaimed from where the speakers had been set up. He shook his head at the tall and gangly and pale boy standing there, the bright red streaks in his hair catching the light as he bounced. The kid had the unfortunate combination of Victor's stature and dramatics paired with Ruby's enthusiasm and inability to stay still, it meant the kid spent more time trying not to trip over his own feet then actually walking. Jefferson shook his head again and turned back to his daughter as the 16 year old queued up the song. Jefferson bowed deeply to his daughter and held out his hand to her, smiling as she giggled like she did when she was 10 before executing a low curtsey in the tradition of the Enchanted Forest before taking his hand. He settled his hand on her waist and she placed hers on his shoulder before he started waltzing to Paul Simon's "Father and Daughter". He wasn't sure who picked the song, or more accurately, how many had chosen this song. But he had to commend them on the choice as he spent his daughter out into a spin and then brought her back. She moved in close and wrapped her arm around his neck like she used to do and he tightened his grip on her waist, holding their hands close to his chest. He kissed the side of her head gently, before she tucked it up under his chin.

            "You look beautiful sweetheart," he whispered to her, and when he felt her smile against his throat, he continued. "Just like your mother."

            She pulled back at that and looked at him with her big brown eyes that were shining with unshed tears. "Really?" she whispered with awe. And he nodded, wiping away the tears that were starting to spill. Grace had been only five when Mary Ann died, but she still remembered her clearly, and the love that they had had. Jefferson had been overjoyed when Grace and Emma had formed a similar relationship that was just as strong.

            "Really," he confirmed, his own throat constricting with the urge to cry. "She would have been so proud of you," he said pulling her close as he felt her tears, hot on his neck. "And so am I." He just rubbed her back as she gave a little hiccup, and kept them swaying in a small circle. He started to sing the final chorus, as it started, confident that he could without his voice breaking, just loud enough for the guests to hear.

_I'm gonna watch you shine_

_Gonna watch you grow_

_Gonna paint a sign_

_So you'll always know_

_As long as one and one is two_

_There could never be a father_

_Who loved his daughter more than I love you._

 

            That sent Grace into a full-blown sob as she threw her arms around Jefferson's neck in a way that reminded him of the day they had been reunited, so he just wrapped his arms tightly around her and cradled her head with a hand. Over her shoulder he saw Emma watching them, tears running down her face and a smile on her lips as she held Damian to her tightly. He just closed his eyes and held his daughter tighter, lifting her a bit and twirling her like he used to do when she was so much smaller.

            "I love you so much Grace." He whispered to her and he felt her nod before she pulled back, a huge, blinding, and happy smile on her face even though it was covered in tears.

            "I love you too, Papa." She said back as a fresh wave of tears fell.

            "None of that now," Jefferson said wiping her cheeks and smiling even as he felt tears slip down his own. In the background he could hear as Gerdhart II started another song. Yet another Disney classic, Jefferson thought as the first strains of "When You Wish Upon a Star" began. The citizens of Storybrooke had an almost sick obsession with the movies and books that were supposed to be based on their lives. Some more than others, and some much less than others, he personally tended to avoid Lewis Caroll's works and the movies based off them like the plague. He focused back on his daughter as she looked up at him with a hint of sadness; she always tended to know when his thoughts strayed to her mother. He huffed a little laugh, and tapped her on the nose like he used to, which got him another childish, albeit hiccup-y, giggle. "No more tears sweetheart. This is the happiest day of your life, and I just know that your mother would give us both a swift kick in the rear if we both ruined it by thinking sad thoughts."

            "She would wouldn't she?" Grace agreed with another giggle before she wrapped her arms around her Papa one more time. "Thank you Papa."

            "What for?" he asked curiously as he held her. He sensed more than saw movement as others started to come onto the dance floor.

            "For always being there. And for always trying to come home when you weren't," that startled him. He and Grace had never really talked about the years she had been left alone while he was trapped in Wonderland, first because she was too young and later because she was a typical teenager who hated having conversation. He paid attention as she squeezed her arms around his neck. "I knew you were trying to come home to me. I always felt it, I could feel you reaching out to me through the Pforte magic, and I would always try to reach back, but you were just too far, and I was too young and knew too little. But I knew you hadn't left me behind, and that was more than enough. Sometimes I'm positive that I felt you through the Curse, and tried to break through, but the facade of Paige was just too strong." She began to cry again as she continued and he jus shushed her, running a hand down her back. He looked up and caught first Simba's eye, then his wife's, and they both started over.

            "It's okay Gracie, it's all okay. We're here now, we're free, we're together, we're both unbelievably happy, and in love with people who love us with all of their beings, and your mother is watching us right now, and she's so proud of us both, and she's so happy, and someday we'll all meet again. And we can bring her into the family we've made here. And it'll be grand. But for now my beautiful baby girl, your husband is coming over here to dance you around until the sun comes up, and I'm going cut a rug with your mom and we'll have fun with our family and friends, because they love us and we love them and I love you more than anything." Jefferson said and pulled back to give his daughter one last kiss on the forehead before passing her to her husband. She just gave him a watery smile as she was wrapped in her groom's arms, her light skin contrasting brightly against his darker tones, and then she was whisked away into the crowd. Jefferson turned back to his wife who still had a hold of Damian and was eyeing him worriedly.

            "I'm fine Geliebte," he said pulling her close to him. "In fact, I'm better than fine. Our daughter is happily married to one of the most protective and loving son of a bitch around, and we're all together and happy. And Gretel's pregnant with our first grandchild, and all is right with the world." He said happily before kissing her. And she smiled back at him, pride and joy shining in her eyes as she adjusted her grip on Damian.

            "That's good, keep that attitude for when we get the happy news from Grace in about 3 months time." She said with a smirk, and Jefferson frowned comically.

            "Don't even joke about that," he said with a deadpan voice, before breaking into a smile again and grabbing a hold of Damian. "Come here kiddo, let's give Mommy a break. How 'bout you dance with Daddy for a while."

            "Let's dance!" the young boy said excitedly as he tried to squirm out of his father's grip. Jefferson had just put him down when he was tackled in the side by his two other daughters.

            "Dance with us too Daddy!" Anastasia pleaded as she tugged on his jacket, her wavy blonde hair pulled back in little barrettes leaving her big blue eyes unobstructed as she unleashed the full power of her puppy dog look. Jefferson glanced at Olivia and sighed at her raised eyebrow. She had her mother's looks, but his attitude.

            "Alright, alright," he said with a laugh as Damian stared up at him with Emma's eyes through a fringe of dark hair and tugged on his other side. "We'll all dance together. How's that?" He asked with a smile as he glanced up and saw Henry bowing to his mother, just like both David and Jefferson had taught him, and saw Emma's laughing eyes as she solemnly accepted her eldest son's hand. Jefferson glanced around and spotted Simba spinning Grace out before pulling her back in, much to her delighted laughter, he saw David and Snow dancing a goofy waltz, and Ruby trying to pull Victor out on to the floor, with a little help from the twins, as their son laughed at them from the DJ booth. He found all of their friends before looking back at his family and smiling as they looked at him. He was watching them shine and grow every day. And it made him so happy. He looked at Grace one more time, catching her eye. No father could ever love his daughter as much as I love you, he thought, pushing it along through their magic to her, and he watched as her eyes widened with happiness. Then he looked towards the sky.

            _"See that Mary Ann?"_ he thought. _"There's no need to kick my ass, I'm happy."_

**Author's Note:**

> They say you should write from your experiences so that's what I did with this fic. Or rather, an experience that I want to one day have. Someday, when I finally get to married, the song that inspired this story is the same song that I want to dance to with my father at my wedding, and maybe I'm being biased, but I felt that this song fit Jefferson and Grace perfectly, and I put the emotions that I get from the song into my fic I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
